Un nouvel espoir
by Kheldane
Summary: Voici la saison 2 de Elfen Lied ! Cette fanfiction prend place juste après l'épisode 13 de l'anime. Nouvelles révélations, nouvelles intrigues.
1. Marche vers le destin

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur ce site. Comme sans doute beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai été déçu qu'il n'y ai jamais eu de suite a Elfen Lied après l'épisode 13 de l'anime. Cette fanfiction se passe donc après le dernier épisode. Des avis pour m'améliorer serait apprécié. Voici donc le premier chapitre, spécial flashback. Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Elfen Lied. Toute l'oeuvre appartient à Lynn Okamoto.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Marche vers le destin**

Colère, espoir, tristesse, amour... Tant de sentiments se chevauchant. Le regard empli d'émotions, elle marchait dans l'ombre de la nuit en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ayant été abandonné dans un ravin, elle fût recueillie par une femme travaillant dans un orphelinat. Elle n'a jamais connu l'amour de ses parents, se demandant quel aurait pu être la raison de son abandon ? Lucy ne savait que trop bien la réponse.

 _"Mes cornes..."_

Ces cornes inhabituelles que personne d'autre ne possèdent, la faisant se sentir exclue du groupe. Subissant les moqueries des humains en étant leur souffre-douleur.

"Ils sont malheureux, alors ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un d'encore plus malheureux".

C'est pendant ces années de solitude qu'elle y rencontra ses premiers amis. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain foncé et un jeune chiot au pelage châtaigne. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance pour la première fois. Être enfin accepté par quelqu'un, mais elle se trompait. Amis voilà un mot qui devrait être reconsidéré a deux fois. La trahison de la jeune fille l'avait mise dans un tel état de douleur qu'une rage inouïe s'était déchaînée dans son coeur, massacrant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Retrouvant ses esprits et en voyant le carnage, elle prit peur. Elle s'enfuit alors de l'orphelinat, errant sans but.

"Kouta."

La simple prononciation de son nom l'a rendu d'une certaine sorte nostalgique. Petit garçon aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux bleus comme la nuit, il était un mystère pour elle. Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne jamais s'être moqué de ses cornes ? Voulant même jusqu'à devenir amis avec elle.

 _"Le zoo"_ Lucy pensa.

C'était pendant une chaude journée d'été qu'elle s'y rendit avec Kouta. Lucy ne s'attendait pas à passer un si bon moment. Les animaux étaient tous aussi impressionnant les uns que les autres. La glace était délicieuse et le petit étang si rafraîchissant. Elle se rappelait de cette journée comme la plus belle de toute sa vie. Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique où tout avait basculé. Elle voulait avoir confiance, mais elle a été trahie une fois de plus. Lucy sentie un pincement au coeur en se souvenant de la scène du train. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait laissé Kouta, dans le désespoir et le chagrin.

Les mois suivants n'ont été qu'errance de maison en maison, de meurtres en meurtres. Quand elle rencontra par hasard son troisième véritable ami, Aïko. Elle possédait une passion pour l'art graphique mais, ce n'était pas l'avis de son père. Lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir dans le dessin, et n'hésitant pas à les lui arracher. Sa mère l'ayant abandonné pour Dieu sait quelle raison, elle était livrée seule à elle-même avec cet homme cruel. Elle appris que sa mère allait participer à une exposition en ville. Aïko voulait à tout prix la revoir, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Lucy l'encouragea pour aller la voir, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer tout un contingent de force d'assaut spéciale. Peut-être que si Lucy ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle serait encore...

Les années suivantes n'ont été que succession de sombre chambre, de salles blanches enchaînées à un mur, de test, d'humiliation et de sang... L'enfer, voilà comme elle désigna cet endroit. Elle n'a pas arrêté de penser à Kouta durant le peu de moment de répit que lui laisser les scientifiques. Tous ces moments passé à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait fait à sa famille, c'était inexcusable. Elle pouvait utiliser ses vecteurs pour se décapiter elle-même et ainsi ne plus ressentir cette affreuse douleur dans son coeur. Mais elle l'aimait et il était la seule raison pourquoi elle s'accrochait encore. Enfermée dans cet horrible endroit, elle ne souhaitait que de sortir et se faire pardonner le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Bien qu'elle sût que cela était impossible. Comment s'excuser d'avoir tué la famille de son seul amour ? Mais un jour, sa chance est arrivée. Elle réussit à s'enfuir de l'institut. Plus tard, elle apprit qu'en réalité son évasion n'était pas due à la chance mais à un plan prévu par le fils du directeur Kakuzawa. Il prévoyait de la violer pour devenir les nouveaux Adam et Eve de l'espèce Diclonius. Mais Lucy n'avait pas prévu son dédoublement de personnalité, la petite Nyu. Personnalité douce et infantile, elle masquait toutes les émotions négatives de Lucy en ne laissant que son côté pur. Kouta ayant retrouvé la mémoire, Lucy lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Mais à sa grande surprise, Kouta ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Lui disant que malgré qu'il ne puisse lui pardonner la mort de sa soeur et de son père, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle continue à faire du mal autour d'elle. Après une dernière étreinte, Lucy disparut dans la nuit...

Elle s'avança sur la route, décidée à en finir une fois pour toute pour ne plus causer de souffrance à Kouta et sa famille. Il faisait sombre et elle ne voyait pas très bien. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, beaucoup de bruit de pas. Soudain, un flash lui aveugla les yeux temporairement. Tout un escadron du SAT était là pour elle, prêt à en découdre.

"En joue" cria une voix rauque dont Lucy ne pouvait entendre la provenance.

Des hommes tous équipés de gilet et de casque militaire prirent position et armèrent leurs armes. Sentant son heure être venue, elle ferma les yeux. Attendant son jugement.

"Kouta...désolé...merci..." dit-elle à voix basse.

"FEU" dit la voix rauque.

Il était mieux ainsi, Kouta et sa famille n'auront plus de problèmes maintenant.

Les balles volèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, puis le silence...


	2. Le chaînon manquant

**Salut les gens ! Enfin peut-être que je me parle tout seul finalement. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Voici pour toi un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le chaînon manquant**

Le visage humide sans doute dû à beaucoup d'émotions, Kouta marchait comme un zombie, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Huit années après avoir retrouvé la jeune fille timide aux cheveux roses, il venait à nouveau de la perdre. D'abord sa soeur et son père et maintenant Nyu. Il a été dépossédé de l'être le plus important de sa vie. Comment un homme pouvait-il supporter une telle chose ? _"Comment Nyu pouvait-elle supporter de telles souffrances ?"_ il pensa. C'était comme se faire arracher de force un bout de son âme. Il mit un certain temps pour retourner à la maison, les lueurs du matin commençaient à apparaître.

De retour à la Kaede House, il entra en silence dans hall d'entrée à côté de la vieille horloge qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Il entendit un bruit de pas et fut accueilli par Yuka, inquiète. Le voyant en larmes, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il a juste prononcé

"Elle est partie", puis il monta à l'étage dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas faire grincer les marches de l'escalier. Elle préférait ne pas insister, elle pouvait bien attendre le lendemain pour connaître la raison. Mais deux jours étaient passés et il restait pour la plupart du temps seul, enfermé dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin à contempler le ciel dans un regard vide. Kouta ne voyait plus la vie de la même façon. Yuka se demandait si elle devait ou non aller le réconforter. Mais elle songea que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Pour Yuka, Nyu avait été une rivale. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, elle pourrait peut-être...

 _"Non, il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça"_. Nyu était aussi son ami, Kouta n'était pas le seul à la pleurer. Pour tous, Nyu était un membre de la famille qu'ils avaient perdue, un membre irremplaçable. Yuka et Mayu ne connaissaient que la double personnalité de Lucy, Nyu. Seul Kouta et Nana savaient qui était la vraie Lucy, une fille au coeur déchiré. Nana préférait de ne pas trop parler de son sombre passé, lui ayant elle-même pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. _"Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué. Elle ne faisait que se défendre, je l'ai bien cherché"._

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Nyu les avait abandonnés. Mayu avait refusé d'aller à l'école prétextant qu'elle était malade. Nana passait beaucoup de temps seules, a l'extérieur, ne revenant que le soir pour manger et dormir. Yuka continua d'aller en cours, se disant qu'elle pouvait noyer son chagrin dans les mathématiques. Kouta était assis sur une des chaises de la table à manger, broyant du noir. Nana et Mayu sont entrés dans le salon.

"Nous sommes revenues !" s'exclame-t-elle.

"B...B...Bienvenue les filles !" répondit Kouta, revenue à la réalité. Il regarda Nana, elle lui faisait penser à Nyu. Ce n'était pas seulement à ses cheveux roses et ses cornes, mais elle était toujours souriante et aimable, si innocente. Nana était un vrai rayon de soleil. Bien qu'elle semble avoir quatorze ans, elle en avait en réalité que sept. Mais pourquoi était-elle trempée ?

"Bonne promenade ?" dit-il, souriant.

"Non !" répondit Nana bien qu'un peu amusé. Elle continua "Nous sommes allés sur la plage avec Mayu et Wanta. Et comme d'habitude Mayu a lâcher sa laisse pour le laisser jouer librement. Mais il s'est tout d'un coup mis a courir vers l'océan ! J'ai paniqué quand je l'ai vu entrer dans l'eau. Alors j'ai couru après lui en tentant de l'attraper avec mes vecteurs" elle pointa son dos avec le pouce, "mais il allait sacrément vite ! Ma jambe s'est décrochée et je suis tombé à l'eau pendant que ce petit chenapan est retourné à côté de Mayu" dit-elle en tournant la tête et en croisant les bras.

Kouta eut un fou rire. "Hahaha. ne t'en fais pas Nana, les chiens savent très bien nager" dit-il, amusé de la situation.

"Et comment je l'aurai su moi ?" répondit-elle un peu vexé. Nana avait encore beaucoup a apprendre. Elle avait passé trop de temps à l'institut sans rien connaître du monde extérieur, hormis la torture.

"Yuka n'est pas rentrée ?" dit soudainement Mayu, le visage un peu inquiet.

Kouta songea "... Non, c'est vrai et en plus elle devrait déjà être là" il affirma en regardant sa montre.

"D'ailleurs Kouta, Il y avait une boîte devant la porte" dit Mayu en lui montrant.

"Des gâteaux ?" dit-il en l'ouvrant. "Qui aurait bien pu laisser ça là ?

"Un monsieur très gentil sans doute !" dit Nana ,souriante, ou plutôt le ventre de Nana. Mayu rit de bon coeur. Kouta garda le sourire, mais il était inquiet intérieurement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yuka d'être en retard. Elle rentrait normalement automatiquement à la maison après les cours en ne faisant aucun détour.

"Yuka..."

* * *

Plus tôt dans la journée...

Les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Heureusement, car son cerveau était en ébullition. C'était le seul moyen que Yuka avait trouvé pour ne plus y penser. Elle espérait oublier la douleur de la disparition de Nyu, la douleur de voir Kouta dans cet état.

"À demain Yuka !" s'exclama un groupe de jeunes filles.

"Oui, à demain les filles" répondit-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

Elle pensait à Kouta, il a raté les cours ces derniers jours. Ses professeurs demandant la raison de son absence, elle prétexta qu'il avait attrapé la grippe et qu'il devait rester au repos pendant un bon moment. En commençant à marcher vers la maison, elle songea.

 _"Et si je leur faisais une petite surprise pour remonter le moral de tout le monde ?"_ Elle changea de direction et se dirigea vers les commerces. Le centre-ville était inondé de monde, c'était l'heure de pointe. Elle entra dans une boulangerie et acheta plusieurs sortes de gâteaux et des sucreries pour Nana et Mayu. Elle souriait en pensant à la réaction de Nana, elle qui n'a encore jamais mangé de bonbons.

Sur le chemin du retour, juste à une rue de la maison. Elle entendit un bruit étrange derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais n'aperçut rien, hormis un chat qui passait par là. _"Je me fais des frayeurs toutes seules maintenant"_ elle pensa. Arrivant enfin devant la maison, elle s'apprêtait a ouvrir la porte quand elle se retrouva soudainement basculé en arrière, le visage enfouis dans un chiffon.

"Hmph ! Hmph !" essaya-t-elle de dire, les yeux commençant à se fermer. La boîte à gâteaux tomba de ses mains. Elle entra dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Le tonnerre gronde

**B'jour à tous ! L'histoire continue non ? Ce chapitre a été un peu plus délicat à écrire. Les choses vont commencer à bouger !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le tonnerre gronde**

Sur une île au large des côtes de Kamakura se tenait un grand bâtiment que tout le monde prenait pour un simple mais gigantesque laboratoire. Pour la population locale il n'était juste qu'un laboratoire sur les recherches ADN. Peu en vérité savaient réellement ce qui se tramait à travers ses murs, de l'horreur qui était cachée au monde entier... Dans une grande salle peinte d'un bleu océan avec un magnifique carrelage noir et bleu nuit au plafond se tenait un homme d'âge mûr devant une immense fenêtre entourés de parures dorées donnant vue sur la mer à perte de vue. Un décor digne d'un roi. Il aimait cette vue, elle lui fit sentir une sensation de légèreté, de voler comme un oiseau. Se tenant au sommet du monde en déployant ses ailes comme un Dieu. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez" dit-il calmement. La seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Un homme habillé d'un uniforme typique militaire entra. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

"Monsieur"dit l'homme d'une voix rauque. Ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés très court de façon militaire. Une grande cicatrice lui parcourait le nez de façon horizontale. Ses bras semblaient être aussi gros que ces cuisses. Il était le commandant en chef de l'équipe d'assaut spécial, ou SAT. Du haut de son 2m05, il en imposait à ses soldats. Mais le directeur Kakuzawa n'était pas impressionné, il savait qui était le patron ici.

"Je vois que vous êtes revenue les mains vides" dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

"Monsieur"commença le commandant. "Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu" dit-il fermement. "Nous avions réussi à localiser Lucy, mais un événement inattendu s'est produit."

"Continuez..." ordonna le directeur.

"Nous nous apprêtions à capturer Lucy quand une grenade fumigène a soudainement envahi la route, ce qui nous a coupé totalement la vision. Pas mal de mes hommes se sont évanouis, je suppose que ce gaz devait aussi contenir un anesthésiant. Une fois le gaz dissipé, Lucy avait...disparu" conclut-il en ajoutant "plusieurs de mes hommes m'ont rapporté avoir vu une ombre".

"Une ombre..." répéta le directeur "Est-ce cela qu'on vous apprend à l'école militaire commandant ? Une ombre ?"

Le commandant sentit une certaine honte, mais parla à la défense de ses soldats "Ils ne sont pas certains de ce qu'ils ont vu Monsieur".

"Et bien peut-être devrais-je trouver de nouveaux hommes..." murmura le Directeur.

"Monsieur ?" dit le Commandant perplexe.

"Et l'autre ? " demanda le directeur.

"Nous avons une piste monsieur, cela ne devrait plus tarder."

"Commandant Ryoma" annonça le directeur. "Lucy est toujours vivante quelque part. Je vous ordonne personnellement de continuer vos recherches et de la retrouver. Le plan ne peut avoir lieu sans elle. Quant à l'autre... il est juste un bonus."

"À vos ordres", il salua et commença à marcher vers la porte.

"Oh et une dernière chose, commandant" Ryoma se retourna avant que le directeur ne reprenne la parole.

"Ne revenez pas les mains vides..." conclut-il.

Il retourna près de son bureau et appuya sur un bouton, "faites la venir". Il attendit près de la fenêtre en contemplant une fois de plus la vue. Serrant les poings dans son dos, un sourire sur son visage.

* * *

C'était une très belle suite avec immense fenêtre donnant vue sur la mer que lui avait donnée le directeur. Seul un ministre ou un président aurait pu s'offrir une suite comme celle-ci.

 _"C'est bien la première fois qu'on me laisse prendre une douche, ça fait vraiment du bien après tout ce temps. Peut-être que le directeur n'est pas si mauvais avec ses employés après tout"._

Elle venait de finir de se coiffer quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit pour se retrouver en face d'un soldat armé.

"Le directeur veut vous voir, veuillez me suivre" ordonna-t-il.

Arakawa savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements dans cet endroit. À vrai dire elle était retenue de force, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle suivit l'homme jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant deux portes en bois, le soldat frappa. "Entrez" elle entendit faiblement.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. "Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur le directeur ?" dit Arakawa. Kakuzawa se retourna et regarda la jeune femme, elle ressemblait parfaitement à ce que l'on imaginait d'une scientifique. Blouse blanche, lunette, mince, cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Il la gardait enfermée dans l'institut comme une esclave, son esclave.

"Où en est l'avancement du virus, Arakawa ?" dit-il fermement.

"Très bien monsieur le directeur, mais il nous manque toujours..."

Il l'interrompit "Je sais Arakawa et vous l'aurez bientôt". Il s'avança vers elle et la renifla "Hum, avez-vous apprécié la suite ?" demanda-t-il subitement. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre a par "euh oui je...merci". Il commença à sentir son cou et à la serrer fermement avec son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager, non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais ce serait encore bien pire si elle résistait. Il la souleva et l'allongea dans l'un des somptueux canapés présents dans la pièce, un canapé prévu pour les entretiens habituellement. Il déboutonna sa blouse et afficha sa poitrine sous un soutien-gorge blanc _"Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé prendre une douche..."_

"Ne vous en faites pas ma chère, c'est une nouvelle ère qui s'annonce" dit-il avant d'ajouter "mais en attendant, on pourrait prendre un peu de bon temps" fini-t-il en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, préférant perdre son esprit dans l'horizon de l'océan. _"Une nouvelle ère hein..."_


	4. Le chasseur a capturé sa proie

**Oh mon Dieu ! 2 chapitres d'affilés ? Mais laisse nous respirer bon sang ! Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le chasseur a capturé sa proie**

La nuit, l'obscurité, la mort. Lucy ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver en plein paysage cauchemardesque. Le ciel était sombre, l'air était froid. Des corps, des corps, toujours des corps, encore des corps. Lucy ne voyait que des corps décapité autour d'elle. Mais ils étaient vivants et se déplaçaient partout autour d'elle. L'un d'eux s'approcha vers Lucy, il n'avait apparemment pas besoin de tête pour parler.

"Monstre, regarde les vies que tu as prises autour de toi" exclama le corps sans vie.

"Va en enfer chienne !" cria une tête sur le sol non loin de là.

Il y avait des montagnes de corps entassés les uns sur les autres. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition. La vue était insoutenable, il y avait du sang partout.

"Non..." dit Lucy, larmoyante.

Un corps décapité de la taille d'un enfant s'approcha d'elle "Il n'y a que les vaches qui ont des cornes, monstre".

"S'il vous plaît..." pleura Lucy.

"Même l'enfer ne voudrait pas de vous !"

"Vous allez payer pour ce que vous nous avez fait !"

"STOPPPPPPPP ! ARRÊTEZ ! STOPPPPPPPP" hurla Lucy recroquevillée en boule. Pleurant plus de larmes que ses yeux ne pouvaient en produire. Elle entendit des ricanements au loin "On se reverra bientôt".

Une sensation de chaleur.

 _"De la chaleur ?"_ elle pensa, _"alors je dois être en enfer."_

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un museau, un museau de chien plus précisément. Il battit sa queue frénétiquement en voyant son hôte réveillé. Se mettant dans une position assise pour mieux voir son environnement, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit. Le chien était un très beau malinois de couleur fauve a poil court, ni trop jeune ni trop vieux constata Lucy. Elle sentit une douleur sur sa tête, frottant ses cornes, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Sa deuxième corne était cassée elle aussi, mais elle sentit que ses cornes avaient été bandés. Elle inspecta des yeux les environs et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une cabane en bois typique d'un chasseur, avec un petit meuble en bois disposé à côté du lit sur lequel était disposé une photo de famille dans un cadre. Un homme en salopette bleue étreignait une femme et deux enfants.

 _"Sa famille, sans doute"_ elle sourit en y pensant.

Le sol était recouvert d'un étrange tapis. Lucy se pencha un peu pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un simple tapis, mais une peau d'ours. La gueule grande ouverte qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quels loups. Il y avait une cheminée en pierre taillée qui était disposée au fond de la pièce, le feu était allumé.

"Y-a quelqu'un ?" dit-elle. Pas de réponse.

Elle se leva du lit et commença à marcher en essayant de trouver quelqu'un mais elle sentit une douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite qui l'a fit trébucher sur le sol. Elle voulait invoquer ses vecteurs pour se relever mais rien n'est sortie.

 _"Je suis trop faible ?"_ elle pensa.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas rapide et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre. C'était un grand homme aux cheveux courts et argentés. Habillé d'un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'au pied, un chapeau sombre sur la tête. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ses yeux bleus. Lucy estima son âge ne dépassant pas les 30 ans.

"Hola, vous devriez vous reposer, cela fait deux jours que je vous ai trouvé, vous êtiez vraiment dans un sale état" dit l'homme avec une voix apaisante. "Les blessures à vos cornes étaient sérieuses alors il a fallu que je les panse" ajouta-t-il.

Elle était un peu surprise d'entendre l'homme parler de ses cornes comme quelque chose de naturel. "Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

"Un ami" répondit-il automatiquement "ou plutôt..." il détourna le regard, gêné. "Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant." dit-il en la rassurant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé puta..." commença Lucy en se levant, mais en ayant du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Elle trébucha une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

"Doucement Ma R... madame" dit l'homme en s'avançant près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. "Vous êtes encore faible, vous devriez vous reposer. Je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos questions demain".

" NON, tu vas me dire tout et maintenant !" elle exigea, en frappant la main tendue vers elle.

"Très bien Ma...dame". Il concéda "Détendez-vous...mais pourriez-vous mettre ceci avant ?" dit-il en rougissant quelque peu en lui tendant un jean de couleur bleue. Lucy s'apercevant seulement maintenant qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon hormis une culotte. Elle pris le jean légèrement gêné et l'enfila. Il lui tendit son bras en guise d'aide.

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner au salon", ce qu'elle accepta.

Le salon était tout ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre à voir dans une cabane de chasseur. Il y avait des trophées accrochés au mur. Des têtes de cerfs, de loups, d'ours et de sangliers. Ce qui répugna Lucy, car elle adorait tous les animaux. Une magnifique table en bois patiné était au centre de la pièce, occupant une bonne partie du salon. Un grand canapé en cuir vert était disposé à côté de la table. Une vieille télévision cathodique se tenait sur un meuble dans un coin de la pièce. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du jour. Lucy pensa qu'il était l'après-midi au vu des rayons du soleil. Il la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé, ce qu'elle ne regretta pas, car elle sentait comme-ci que sa jambe allait se décrocher tout d'un coup... Il pris lui-même une chaise et s'assoit en face de Lucy. Le chien monta sur le canapé et s'allongea à côté de Lucy.

"Non Kaiser, descends !" l'homme a ordonné. Le chien baissa ses oreilles et était parti se coucher dans un coin de la pièce, sur ce qui était censé être son tapis.

"Quel est ton nom ?" dit soudainement Lucy.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il répondit "Kenjiro, ma Reine". Il se figea tout à coup en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Une perle de sueur suintait sur son front, son erreur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

"...Reine ? Tu as bien dit...Reine ?" exprima lentement Lucy, les yeux grands ouverts. N'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Kenjiro resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de se lever de sa chaise. Lucy prit une position défensive par réflexe, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Il retira soudainement son chapeau et laissa apparaître deux excroissances qui sortaient de son crâne sous ses cheveux argentés.

Lucy fut abasourdie, "Tu es... un Diclonius ? !"


	5. Les mensonges ne sont pas tous mauvais

**Salut all ! C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire sa propre histoire, j'espère que vous l'appréciez pour l'instant. J'ai un chapitre d'avance sur vous, ce qui me permet d'en poster régulièrement un nouveau. Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai eu à écrire, espérons que j'arriverais a écrire autant pour les prochains. Sans plus attendre la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les mensonges ne sont pas tous mauvais**

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, se sentant fatigué comme-ci qu'elle avait dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Elle essaya de bouger, mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient apparemment attachés à une chaise. Elle voulait appeler à l'aide mais sa bouche était maintenue par un gros morceau d'adhésif. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'observer, elle se mit à analyser son environnement. Elle était dans ce qui semblait être un grand entrepôt. Il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle que des étagères sur lesquels étaient posés des caisses en bois, des vieux escabeaux rouillés et des pots de peinture qui jonchaient le sol. L'entrepôt était apparemment désaffecté. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir par-derrière.

"Alors, on est enfin réveillé, gamine ?" dit un homme d'une voix d'homme désagréable. Il lui retira d'un coup sec son scotch pour la laisser parler.

"AIE", elle toussa. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Il la gifla. "C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Où est cette salope ?" dit-il presque en criant.

"Pardon ?" elle demanda, confuse.

"Cette pétasse aux cheveux roses avec un regard de tueur."

Kouta lui avait tout raconté sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit fatidique. Il lui avait révélé qu'il connaissait Nyu depuis son enfance, qu'il l'avait rencontré une journée d'été quand il était en vacances à Kamakura. Il n'a omis aucun détail, tel que les nombreux meurtres qu'elle a commis ainsi que celui de sa soeur et de son père. Yuka, bien sûr, était affolé en apprenant ça. Elle ne comprenait pas son cousin de l'amour qu'il portait pour Nyu, comment pouvait-il aimer un meurtrier ?

"Nyu !" elle s'écria.

"Tu vois que tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, où elle est ?"

"Elle... elle est partie" répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il la gifla une seconde fois, "pas la peine de couvrir ton ami, je sais que tu l'héberges chez toi."

"Elle est morte !" elle cria en pleurant.

L'homme fut apparemment surpris de cette soudaine déclaration. Il retira le sourire de son visage. "...C'est vrai" ?

"Oui..." dit-elle en sanglotant.

Il se retourna et frappa le mur avec son poing "putain !" Yuka fût surprise de sa réaction, qu'est-ce que cet homme avait à voir avec Nyu ?

Il se retourna rapidement vers Yuka, "qui bon sang, qui ? Je vais buter cet enculé" il hurla.

"Des soldats... c'est ce que m'a dit mon cousin".

"Des soldats ?" il s'interrogea. "L'institut ? Ces chiens ! Ils vont me le payer." il cracha.

"Euh monsieur" commença Yuka, un peu apeuré "qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?"

Il la regarda dans les yeux "Tss, rien, tu ne m'es plus utile" dit-il plus calmement.

Il sortit un couteau et s'apprêtait à détacher ses liens quand ils entendirent la porte principale de l'entrepôt exploser. "Dispersez-vous, trouvez-le" hurla une voix lointaine.

"Merde, ils m'ont trouvé !"

Il détacha Yuka et commença à l'entrainer vers une autre sortie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" elle demanda

"Ils viennent pour moi... mais je ne donne pas non plus chère de ta peau si tu restes ici."

Elle concéda. Il valait toujours mieux partir avec un homme tentant de l'aider que de faire face à un régiment de soldat, elle ne connaissait pas leurs intentions. Ils passèrent par un couloir jonchés de débris. Les fenêtres avaient été recouvertes de peinture blanche pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, une chance pour eux, ils ne pourraient pas les voir s'ils les observaient de l'extérieur.

L'homme s'arrêta subitement, "désolé pour les baffes..." dit-il. "Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?" répondit-elle en touchant sa joue légèrement rougie.

Après avoir couru dans plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin à une sortie de secours. "Merde l'issue est condamnée !" Il frappa dans le mur. Il aperçut un trou sur sa droite au niveau du sol menant à l'extérieur, assez grand pour faire passer une petite personne.

"Passe par là" lui dit-il.

"Mais et vous ? Je pourrais passer mais..." ils entendirent beaucoup de bruit de pas arrivant dans leur direction.

"Dépêche toi !" il cria.

Elle passa par le trou de justesse. Une fois dehors elle lui demanda d'essayer mais c'était inutile, il n'aurait jamais pu passer. Au lieu de cela, il reboucha le trou avec des débris qu'il avait trouvés autour de lui.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur !" elle cria à travers le mur.

"Va maintenant, gamine. Rentre chez toi." Les bruits de pas se faisait de plus en plus proche.

"Quel est votre nom ?" elle lui demanda.

"...Bando" il répondit.

Il se retourna et faisait face aux soldats qui s'approchaient. Son desert eagle dans une main, une grenade de l'autre qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il attendit patiemment que les soldats soient assez proches. " _C'est le moment,_ " il sortit du côté du mur et s'apprêtait à lancer sa grenade quand il s'arrêta subitement, une impression de déjà-vu. Une petite fille se tenait là, en première ligne, devant le bataillon de soldat. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Un long sourire, des cheveux roses, les yeux injectés de sang... et des cornes.

"Que...?!" était la seule chose qu'il est réussi à prononcer avant d'être violemment projeté au mur, perdant ses armes par la même occasion. Il cracha du sang et ressentit une grande douleur dans la colonne vertébrale. La fille s'approcha de lui et lui dit "C'est tout ?" d'un air déçu. Bando bouillait intérieurement " _Lucy et maintenant une Mini Lucy ? Fait chier ! Envoyez un de leurs monstres juste pour moi..."_ Il ne pouvait digérer encore une nouvelle défaite.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt, ni pour récupérer son arme, ni même pour fumer une cigarette, l'envie lui prenant tout à coup. Il se demandait pourquoi la silpelit ne l'avait pas achevé. Bando haletait "Vous devriez me tuer bande d'enculés, ou je vous jure que c'est moi qui vais tous vous tuer." Un homme en blouse blanche avec une seringue à la main s'approcha de lui. "Héhé, ne vous en faites pas Bando-san, vous aurez bien l'occasion de tuer." Avant qu'il eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer lentement. Il tenta de lutter contre le sommeil mais c'était impossible. Il s'endormit profondément.

Le scientifique se redressa et regardât en direction de la silpelit."Bon travail numéro 12." Il lui remit un bonbon qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

* * *

C'était déjà la nuit. Elle marchait dans les rues de la ville. Ayant vécu ici toute sa vie, elle en connaissait tous les recoins. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 23h. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle avait quitté l'entrepôt, elle se posait des tonnes de questions. _Qui était cet homme ? Qu'est-ce que ces soldats lui voulaient ? Et pourquoi en avait-il après Nyu ?_ Tant de questions sans réponse. Elle arriva enfin devant la Kaede House. Elle entra doucement, car elle savait qu'ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure-là.

"Yuka ?" dit une voix masculine du haut de l'escalier. Il faisait noir, il n'y voyait pas très bien, alors il regarda attentivement l'intrus à la porte.

"Yuka !" il sursauta. "Où étais-tu ? Tu m'as fait peur, je suis resté éveillé en t'attendant." dit Kouta, inquiet. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, elle ne voulait pas encore plus l'inquiéter. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes ces derniers temps.

"Je... je suis resté chez une amie" commença-t-elle. "Elle avait besoin d'aide pour ses cours et on n'a pas vu le temps passer, désolé."

"Oh" répondit-il, "tu aurais dû appeler alors, je me suis inquiété."

Elle hocha la tête "tu as raison, je suis désolé."

Quelqu'un descendit des escaliers "Tout va bien ?" la personne demanda.

"Oui Nana. C'est Yuka, elle est rentrée" répondit Kouta.

Nana bondit des escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de Yuka, "Ne nous fait plus peur s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas perdre pas te perdre maintenant que papa est..." elle pleurait.

"Tout va bien" la rassura Yuka.

Kouta pensa que les filles avaient besoin d'être rassuré, il s'approcha d'elles et les prit dans une étreinte. "Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, si on allait dormir ?"

"D'accord" dit Yuka. Ils partirent se coucher, mais elle avait encore le coeur lourd. Elle savait maintenant ce que c'était de cacher un secret a quelqu'un qu'on aime, mais c'était pour son bien. Kouta avait déjà assez eu de tourmente ces temps-ci.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Il entendit des personnes parler autour de lui dans un langage incompréhensible. Il y avait des bruits d'instrument en fer ainsi que de nombreux bips provenant d'appareils qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier au son. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne voyait rien du tout.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?" il hurla et commença à bouger, mais il était attaché apparemment. Les personnes présentes sursautèrent à sa réaction soudaine.

"Solide jusqu'au bout, hein, Bando-san ?" dit un homme qui s'approcha de lui.

Bando reconnut la voix "toi ! pourquoi j'vois rien ? relâchez-moi bordel !" Il entendit les hommes rires dans la pièce.

"Ne vous en faites pas, votre vue va revenir bientôt. Vous êtes le candidat parfait pour cette expérience... Oh et on vous relâchera bien sur" dit-il en ricanant. Il sentit venir la fatigue et ses yeux se fermer, un scientifique venait d'injecter une seringue dans l'un des tubes en plastique qui était relié à Bando.

"Bande d'enc..." est la dernière chose qu'il est réussi a dire avant de s'endormir profondément.


	6. Révélations

**Bien le bonjour les amis ! Pari réussi ! Un chapitre encore plus long que le précédent ( 1700 mots pour le précédent contre 2400 pour celui ci ). Nous voici à la fin de l'épisode 13. Arrivé d'un nouveau personnage important pour le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

Elle se leva subitement, se fichant bien de la douleur qu'elle ressentait a la jambe. Ses vecteurs se manifestèrent. Le chien assis sur ton tapis pris peur, il se leva et aboya de surprise. Kenjiro recula, mais aucune peur ne le lisait dans ses yeux bleus, il était plus déconcerté qu'autre chose. Lucy faisait un rapide calcul, cet homme semblait avoir 30 ans. S'il était réellement un Diclonius, il avait en réalité dans les 18 ans ou plus.

"Non c'est impossible" elle s'ecria "Je suis la première Diclonius, je suis la Reine, aucun Diclonius ne peut être plus vieux que moi". Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le saisir à la gorge avec un de ses vecteurs, elle sentit ses forces la quitté. Ses vecteurs disparurent, elle tomba à genoux, vide, faible.

"Qu'est-ce que ?" dit Lucy.

"J'ai uniquement pressé votre glande pinéale, ma Reine" répondit Kenjiro avant de continuer "c'était pour vous calmer, mais aussi pour vous prouver que je suis bel et bien un Diclonius... enfin, un silpelit pour être plus exact."

Son esprit était embrouillé, comment était-ce possible qu'il puisse exister un silpelit aussi vieux ? Elle lui posa la question "quel âge as-tu ?"

"19 ans" il répondit.

C'est absurde, invraisemblable. _"Je ne suis pas la première ?"_ elle pensa. Voyant Lucy confuse dans son esprit, il s'approcha d'elle.

"Je peux tout vous expliquer, si vous me le permettez" dit Kenjiro.

De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre sans ses vecteurs, la personne en face d'elle possédait toujours les siens. Elle décida donc de se rasseoir et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Kenjiro se rassit aussi sur sa chaise, face à Lucy.

"J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis plus vieux que vous, alors que vous êtes la Reine, vous êtes le virus. En vérité, c'est bien simple, vous n'êtes pas la première Diclonius de notre espèce." il dit fermement.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux sur cette déclaration. Combien de fois les scientifiques lui avaient rappelé qu'elle était la première, qu'elle était unique, qu'elle était la Reine de tous les Diclonius.

"Connerie".

Kenjiro sourit _"héhé, notre Reine a du caractère."_

Il continua son discours "je vous assure que tout ce que je vais vous dire n'est que pure vérité."

Elle demanda alors "qui est le premier Diclonius ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et répondit calmement "votre mère".

"QUOI ?" elle dit, surprise.

"Oui, votre mère" dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "...Elle est d'ailleurs celle qui a infecté mon père".

Lucy en resta bouche bée, elle était complètement déconcertée.

"Les scientifiques à l'institut m'ont dit que j'étais la première de notre espèce".

"Et vous les croyez vraiment ?" il répondit. Elle détourna le regard, se sentant bête tout a coup. C'est vrai, elle considérait toutes ces personnes comme des monstres. Comment pouvait-elle croire des humains qui les avaient torturés physiquement et psychologiquement elle et ses filles ? Elle pensa que si elle avait appris qu'il existait d'autres Diclonius avant elle, elle aurait essayé à tout prix de s'échapper de l'institut plus tôt. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils lui avaient caché la vérité. _"Ce bâtard de Kakuzawa"._

Il continua "nous sommes plus nombreux que vous le pensez, ma Reine. Nous vivons en marge de la société, certes, mais nous nous sommes étendus dans le monde entier. Tous les diclonius du monde ont entendu votre appel".

"Mon appel ?" elle répéta.

"Oui, l'appel de votre coeur. Tous les diclonius ont ressenti votre douleur, ils viennent en ce moment même du monde entier pour répondre à votre appel. Vous êtes la Reine, vous avez un lien avec tous les Diclonius existant. Chaque âme de Diclonius qui meurt retourne auprès de la Reine. Mais pour une raison quelconque, vous étiez indétectable jusqu'à il y a environ un mois. Je suppose donc que les âmes des défunts n'ont pas pu trouver le chemin vers vous et sont aller vers la Diclonius la plus proche".

 _"Mariko..."_ Lucy pensa. _"Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi puissante"._

"Alors où sont les autres ?" elle demanda.

Kenjiro sourit "nous nous fondons dans la population. Nous colorons nos cheveux et mettons des lentilles pour les yeux. Bien que pour nous les hommes Diclonius, ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Là ou les femmes Diclonius ont les cheveux roses et yeux roses ou rouges, ce qui je vous l'accorde n'est pas très naturel. Nous les hommes avons les cheveux argentés et les yeux bleus, ce qui est plus commun pour les humains".

Lucy venait de se rappeler d'une chose, elle se tenait en face d'un silpelit. Mais pas n'importe lequel, un silpelit mâle.

"Attends, tu es un homme !" dit-elle avec surprise.

"Bonne observation" il répondit en riant.

Elle continua en ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque "mais je pensais que les silpelit étaient tous..."

"Des femmes ?" il répondit en la coupant. "Oui et non..." il divagua. "Encore une fois, sans vous offenser, ma Reine, vous avez cru ce que vous disaient les scientifiques. La vérité est qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'un silpelit naisse mâle, mais c'est un cas extrêmement rare... j'en suis la preuve non ?" il termina.

Lucy ne se sentait pas bien tout d'un coup, peut-être était-ce sa douleur à sa jambe et ses cornes qu'elle ressentait, peut-être était-ce dû au flux d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir, ou peut-être les deux. Elle s'affala subitement sur le canapé en haletant. Kenjiro se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, elle était à peine consciente. Il décida de l'allonger sur le dos et posa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante. Il sortit pressement de la pièce et revint rapidement avec une trousse à pharmacie ainsi qu'un gant humide. Il vérifia le pansement de sa jambe droite, il n'y avait pas de sang, mais une de ses cornes saignait encore. Il ôta le précédent bandage et en appliqua un nouveau en vérifiant bien qu'il était stérile. Il dilua une aspirine dans de l'eau et le fit boire à Lucy. Il lui apporta des couvertures pour qu'elle reste au chaud.

"Bien, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a... attendre" il dit à lui-même. Il resta assis sur sa chaise, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Le lendemain...

La nuit n'avait pas été aussi longue qu'il aurait pensée, il s'était endormi. Il se réveilla quand les rayons du soleil avaient commencé à lui éblouir les yeux. Sa première vision était Lucy, toujours sur le canapé, mais dans une position différente. Il retira le gant et posa la main sur son front pour prendre sa température, elle était tiède, beaucoup moins chaude qu'hier. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil _"elle rêve ?"_. Lucy avait besoin de manger, il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine quand le chien se mit à aboyer en direction de la porte d'entrée, ce qui était étonnant. Il alla voir à la fenêtre quand des coups de feu ont commencé à retentir à l'extérieur de la maison. Son premier réflexe a été d'aller protéger Lucy, quitte à prendre des balles à sa place. Des coups de mitrailleuse ont commencé à tirer partout dans la maison, ils visaient apparemment au hasard. Le bruit assourdissant réveilla Lucy, la première chose qu'elle est vu en ouvrant les yeux était Kenjiro qui la protégeait des balles. Il attrapa Lucy avec un vecteur et ouvrit une trappe au sol avec un autre vecteur. Kenjiro descendit l'escalier et déposa Lucy au sol avant de remonter.

"Kaiser, ici mon chien" il hurla, le bruit des balles se faisait toujours aussi fort. Mais il détourna le regard en voyant son chien couché au sol, le corps criblé de balles et en sang. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il lança un juron contre les hommes qui les avaient prit d'assaut. Il redescendit l'escalier et se mit à courir, toujours avec Lucy dans un de ses vecteurs.

"Je peux marcher tu sais" dit Lucy, mais il l'ignora. Il fallait s'enfuir, et vite. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une sortie. Apparemment les soldats qui les avaient attaqués n'étaient pas au courant qu'il y avait une seconde issue, une chance pour eux. Kenjiro sortit dans le jardin, a l'arrière de la maison. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement après avoir senti une présence menaçante.

"Eh bien, voila que la proie est sortie de son trou" dit une voix enfantine.

Il se retourna subitement pour voir une jeune fille habillée d'une simple robe bleu marine. Il l'a reconnu tout de suite a l'aura qu'elle dégageait, une silpelit.

"Je suis désolé" dit-elle en s'adressant à Kenjiro, "mais elle est à moi" elle pointa Lucy du doigt.

Bien que Kenjiro avait pas mal d'expérience en ce qui concerne les silpelits, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de haine et de cruauté dans une personne. Elle a beau être petite, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer, et encore moins sous-estimer un Diclonius. Il déposa Lucy au sol, sur ses pieds.

"Courez" il lui hurla. Il fut frappé subitement par une main invisible et envoyé rouler sur le sol. Lucy ne voulait pas fuir mais se battre, elle voulait invoquer ses vecteurs mais rien n'est sortie une fois encore.

"Merde" elle jura. Elle voyait les vecteurs de son ennemie, il y en avait seulement 5 mais très long. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était à sa merci. Elle vu le coup venir, mais elle fût projetée en arrière par une force invisible. Lucy tomba au sol et vu Kenjiro se plaçant devant elle.

"Fuyez, ma Reine. Je vais vous couvrir" il dit.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, bien qu'elle voulût l'aider, elle ne servirait à rien si ce n'est que le gêner.

"Fait attention à toi" lui dit elle.

"Tout ira bien, je vous retrouverais plus tard" il dit d'un ton ferme.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, elle commença à courir en direction de la forêt.

"Non, tu ne t'enfuiras pas !" cria la jeune silpelit en lançant un vecteur vers elle. Mais son vecteur a été attrapé par celui de Kenjiro, il tira dessus et la projetta en l'air avant de l'écraser violemment au sol.

"Ne détourne pas le regard face à ton adversaire" dit Kenjiro en souriant. Elle se releva en essuyant ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es sur mon chemin. Et toute personne sur mon chemin je les élimine !" elle exclama en passant à l'attaque, ses vecteurs frappant l'air autour d'elle.

La forêt n'était pas très dense, heureusement car, elle était affreusement fatiguée, ne pouvant même pas activer ses vecteurs pour la soutenir. Elle arriva rapidement en ville, reconnaissant étrangement l'endroit. Elle pensa que se devaient être les souvenirs de Nyu qui ressurgissaient, oui elle connaissait bien l'endroit. Elle était souvent passé par ici en compagnie de Yuka, c'était les commerces de la ville.

 _"Où je vais aller ?"_ elle se demanda. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou elle avait envie de revenir, le seul endroit ou elle se sentait bien... "Kouta". Elle avait peur d'y revenir, peur de leur causer d'autres problèmes... mais ses jambes se sont mise à marcher toute seule en direction de la Kaede House, son seul foyer.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, c'était un samedi. Tous les locataires de la Kaede House étaient à la maison. Nana et Mayu étaient en cuisine à préparer le déjeuner. Yuka préparait la table en y plaçant des bols pour nouille. Quant à Kouta, il était assis sur une chaise, prenant un moment de détente sous la chaleur du soleil en écoutant le chant des oiseaux.

"Yuka, tu as remarqué que tu as mis un bol en trop ?" dit Kouta.

"J'ai pensé qu'avec un bol supplémentaire, c'est comme-ci qu'elle était avec nous" répondit-elle.

Il souria "C'est vrai".

Tout le monde pris place autour de la table pour déjeuner, Nana attendait ce moment depuis un moment.

"Mmmh, c'est bon !" dit-elle en dégustant goulûment son plat.

"Oh c'est vrai Nana, tu n'avais encore jamais goûté les nouilles soumen hein ?" dit Yuka.

Wanta se mit soudainement à aboyer en direction de la porte.

"Il y a quelqu'un dehors ?" demanda Yuka.

"Je vais voir" répondit Kouta. Il se leva de table et commença à marcher en direction de l'entrée, il aperçut une ombre derrière la porte. Il enfila ses chaussures pour aller ouvrir quand l'horloge autrefois cassée se mit à sonner.

"Elle fonctionne ?" il dit. "Étrange". Il continua de marcher et arriva devant la porte. Son coeur est devenu subitement lourd. Il voyait maintenant plus précisément l'ombre qui se tenait derrière la porte, qu'il reconnut. Était-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que derrière cette porte se tenait la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de revoir ? Il retrouva ses esprits et s'entreprit d'ouvrir une fois pour toutes. Ce qu'il découvrit était à la fois ses rêves et ses pires cauchemars. Il était Lucy, mais très mal en point. Elle semblait à peine pouvoir tenir debout. Elle avait du sang qui lui coulait de la tête et sa peau était très sale. Le visage de Lucy s'illumina quand elle découvrit qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

"Kouta..." dit-elle sous sa frange. Mais elle était tellement mal et fatiguée qu'elle tomba brusquement sur le sol, devant Kouta.

"Nyu !" dit Kouta en paniquant. Il ramassa Lucy et plaça sa tête contre son torse. "Tu es à la maison maintenant" il dit doucement en la serrant fort contre lui.


	7. Un mystérieux inconnu

**Hello. Comme promis, un nouveau personnage important est arrivé. J'espère pouvoir en faire un très bon personnage, je lui réserve de grande chose. Bonne découverte :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un mystérieux inconnu**

Tokyo-Haneda, Japon. L'aéroport international le plus fréquenté de toute l'Asie avec ses 70 millions de voyageurs quotidiens. La capitale du Japon n'était qu'a seulement vingt kilomètres de l'aéroport, ce qui en faisait la destination phare pour tout touriste. Bien du monde aimait Tokyo. Si Paris était considéré comme la ville lumière, Tokyo était la ville du high-tech.

"Arrivée du vol 380 en provenance des États-unis" annonça une voix qui résonna dans tout l'aéroport.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait énormément de monde. Mais tout était bien organisé pour les voyageurs. Un homme attendait son tour devant un comptoir ou devait se rendre chaque personne descendant d'un avion. Il était jeune mais plutôt grand. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que les yeux d'un profond bleu clair. Il était habillé d'un simple manteau gris et un pantalon noir.

"Vous êtes ici pour affaire ou pour tourisme ?" demanda la femme derrière le comptoir tout en examinant son passeport. Bien qu'il semble provenir des États-unis, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son origine, il était bel et bien Japonais.

"Affaire" il répondit avec un accent américain.

La femme l'analysa pendant quelques secondes. "Je vous souhaite un bon séjour au Japon, Mr Satô" elle dit sereinement.

Il reprit son passeport et commença à marcher en direction de la gare. Pour aller à Kamakura, le train était le moyen le plus économique. Le trajet dura seulement une heure avant qu'il arrive enfin à destination, Kamakura. C'est ici que se trouve celle qu'il recherche, celle qui les a tous appelés.

 _"Kaede... je suis là pour toi"_ il pensa en regardant l'horizon. Le vent se leva et laissa apparaitre une petite corne cachée sous ses longs cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il détecta plusieurs signatures Diclonius, mais il ne savait pas laquelle était celle de Kaede. Il choisit donc de commencer par la plus proche.

* * *

Dans les rues de Kamakura, un régiment de soldats escortaient une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle est la première aura que Satô avait détecté. Un homme inconscient habillé de noir était porté par deux soldats. Ils se dirigeaient vers une piste d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère. Satô les suivait, intrigué par leur étrange cargaison. Caché derrière un mur, il observait l'étrange homme vétue de noir. Pas de toute, c'était bien un Diclonius, mais son aura était faible. Le bataillon de soldats s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la jeune fille se figea sur place.

"Qui est là ?" elle s'écria autour d'elle. Les soldats s'interrogèrent entre eux, interloqué mais sur leur garde.

Pas de réponse.

"Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montres-toi" elle commanda. Il n'avait plus le choix, il avait été détecté. Il sortit de derrière le mur et se montra face aux soldats. Ils levèrent leurs armes et attendirent l'ordre pour tirer.

"Eh bien, c'est comme ça que tu traites ceux de notre espèce ?" dit Satô en désignant du doigt l'homme inconscient.

"Qui es-tu ?" elle lui demanda. Elle pouvait sentir son aura, mais il avait quelque chose d'inhabituel qu'elle ne ressentait pas chez les autres silpelit. C'était comme-ci qu'un verrou l'empêchait de sonder son esprit. Mais une question plus essentielle lui venait à l'esprit.

"Tu es un Diclonius... comment peux-tu être en liberté ?"

il souria "hé hé, c'est un secret. En revanche, je ne crois pas que l'homme avec vous avait envie d'être privé de sa liberté".

"Un secret hein..." elle se mit à sourire aussi. "Alors je vais toi aussi te capturer et tout te faire avouer !" Elle passa à l'attaque en sautant du sol avec l'aide de ses vecteurs, mais l'homme avait soudainement disparu de son champ de vision. Elle entendit subitement le cri des soldats qui tombèrent un à un au sol, en vie mais inconscient. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, ils tombèrent tous frappé par une force invisible. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une légère lueur jaune tournant très vite autour du groupe d'hommes. Le dernier d'entre eux tomba à terre, et l'homme réapparu soudainement devant elle.

"Qui...qui es-tu ? elle dit en reculant, apeurée.

Il la regarda froidement et répondit "quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas vos manières" avant de l'attaquer avec une vitesse fulgurante directement à l'estomac. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup, ce fut plus rapide qu'un battement de cils. Elle tomba sur le sol et se mit à cracher du sang avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Satô se dirigea vers l'homme qu'ils avaient capturé, il était plus vieux que lui. Il portait un long manteau noir et avait les cheveux argentés. Il était dans un sale état mais Satô ne ressentait aucune haine dans son aura, voila pourquoi il avait choisi de l'aider. Il décida de l'emmener plus loin, en sécurité.

* * *

Kenjiro ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le ciel et les quelques nuages qui étaient là, c'était déjà le crépuscule. Il était allongé sur un sol de béton froid, dans un cimetière.

"Enfin réveillé ?" dit l'homme qui se tenait debout à coté de lui. Kenjiro regarda en direction de la voix, c'était un homme jeune et blond. Mais son humeur changea rapidement lorsqu'il ressentit qu'il était un Diclonius. Il se leva subitement et sortit ses vecteurs, prêt à se défendre.

"Qui es-tu ?" il lui demanda. Mais Satô n'était pas du tout effrayé, il savait que l'homme en face de lui n'avait aucun instinct meurtrier. Il ne craignait rien de lui.

"Oh, juste celui qui vient de te sauver" il répondit amuser avec un grand sourire. "J'ai croisé un groupe de soldats et une sombre silpelit. Quand je les ai vu t'emmener je me devais de les arrêter. Mais peut-être peux-tu me dire maintenant pour quelle raison ils t'emmenaient ?"

Kenjiro serra les poings, "je ne sais pas, mais sans doute pour m'interroger" il répondit tout en rétractant ses vecteurs.

Satô se mit à rire, "haha, elle voulait me faire la même chose" il dit en parlant de la silpelit.

"Comment t'es-tu débarrassé d'elle ?" demanda Kenjiro. "Cette petite... elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air" il détourna le regard, légèrement géné.

"Je suppose que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance" il répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais cela ne satisfaisait pas la curiosité de Kenjiro, il semblait tout à fait ordinaire pour lui. Comment un simple silpelit était venu à bout de tout un groupe de soldats et d'une silpelit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre lui-même ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" il lui demanda en changeant de sujet.

Le visage de Satô devenait plus sérieux. "Je suis ici pour elle bien sûr. J'ai entendu son cri de désespoir depuis les États-unis. Je la croyais morte depuis..." il divagua. Kenjiro n'arrivait pas à discerner cet homme. Il avait du mal à savoir s'il avait de bonnes ou mauvaises intentions, son aura ne trahissait rien. Mais il venait de le sauver, il décida donc de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

"Eh bien, merci de m'avoir donné un coup de main, je suis Kenjiro" il lui tendit sa main que Satô accepta.

"Et moi Daïsuke, Daïsuke Satô" répondit-il poliment.

Kenjiro regarda l'horizon, il était inquiet. "Je ne ressens pas notre Reine, il y en a bien une aura par là-bas mais ce n'est pas elle" il affirma.

Daïsuke se concentra dans la direction que regardait Kenjiro, il ressentait bien une présence diclonius, mais également une autre, bien que très faiblement.

"Il y en a deux dans cette direction" il annonça, " mais l'une des deux a l'air très faible".

Kenjiro fut stupéfait en entendant cette déclaration. Pourquoi un silpelit aussi jeune et avec moins d'expérience que lui pouvait ressentir une aura qu'il ne ressentait pas lui-même ? S'il se référait uniquement à son physique, il devait avoir dans les 18 ans. Mais plutôt 10 ou 12 en réalité dû à sa condition de silpelit. Il décida néanmoins de lui faire confiance. Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers les rues de la ville en direction de ces auras inconnues.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, sur la petite île au bord des côtes de Kamakura, à l'institut. Kakuzawa se trouvait comme à son habitude derrière son bureau, debout face à la fenêtre. Il semblait impatient, attendant quelque chose. Une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le directeur se retourna et décrocha lentement le téléphone.

"Oui" il répondit.

"Monsieur, l'équipe d'intervention à de nouveau échoué" dit une voix d'homme au bout de la ligne.

Cette phrase agaça le directeur. Il serra le téléphone avant de répondre "alors envoyez notre sujet".

"Vous êtes sur monsieur ?" dit l'homme. "Il vient seulement de subir les tests préliminaires, il n'est pas encore prêt à..."

Il le coupa, "aucune importance, sa haine dépasse de loin tous les tests que vous pourriez faire. Il va obéir comme un bon chien et nous ramener Lucy sur un plateau".

"Très bien monsieur."

Kakuzawa s'assied sur sa chaise et alluma un des écrans installé sur son bureau. On y voyait un homme découpant horizontalement des mannequins de bois avec des armes invisibles. _"Il est doué"._ Il se mit à rire machiavéliquement en contemplant le spectacle que lui offrait son arme secrète.

* * *

 **Commentaire : Les silpelits ( personne née de parents infectés telle que Nana ) grandissent plus rapidement que les humains normaux. Un silpelit qui semblerait avoir 20 ans aurait en réalité vu passer approximativement 12 ans de leurs vie.**


	8. Réunion à la Kaede House

**Hey people ! Alors qui est donc ce mystérieux nouveau personnage ? Et bien vous en saurez plus en lisant ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Réunion à la Kaede House**

La nuit avait commencé à tomber sur la ville de Kamakura. La Kaede House était bien calme aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. Yuka était en cuisine à faire la vaisselle aidée par Mayu qui essuyait les bols et les ustensiles. Nana était à l'extérieur de la maison, allongé dans le jardin par un temps frais. Elle était anxieuse. Elle ressentait une aura diclonius, mais différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait déja rencontrées auparavant. La signature du diclonius ne présentait aucune agression. Mais aussi aucune émotion, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. À l'arrivée de Mariko, elle avait tout de suite ressenti une forte cruauté provenant de sa personne. Mais l'aura qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était difficile à définir, et elle se rapprochait.

 _"Ils viennent pour moi ou...elle ?"_ Nana se demanda.

Yuka apparut devant la porte de la maison. "Nana, ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, tu risques d'attraper froid".

"J'arrive bientôt" elle lui répondit. Mais Nana comptait bien attendre, si cette personne était une menace, Nana serait là pour les protéger.

* * *

Lucy ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre mais elle reconnut instantanément sa chambre, ou plutôt celle de Nyu. Tout était à la même place que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se redressa pour être agréablement surprise. Assis sur une chaise à coté de son lit se trouvait Kouta, il était endormit. Mais même ainsi, il tenait fermement sa main. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal qu'auparavant. Grâce à l'aide de Yuka et des autres, Lucy avait été soignée et lavée.

Elle serra sa main, "Kouta" dit Lucy sereinement. Elle était si heureuse, il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Bien au contraire, ils avaient tous prit soin d'elle. Kouta eut une réaction, il se réveilla pour voir Nyu réveillé.

"Nyu" il dit calmement. Elle lui sourit en retour.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Kouta. Elle hocha la tête. Il se leva de sa chaise et la prit dans ses bras.

 **"Je suis heureux que tu sois avec nous."** Ces mots ont directement touché son coeur, c'était pour elle tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Pouvoir être avec Kouta et sa famille, elle ne désirait que cela.

"Kouta, je..." elle commença mais il l'interrompt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Ne dit rien, tu pourras me le dire plus tard quand tu sentiras mieux. Est-ce que tu as faim ?" il lui demanda. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Il se leva du lit et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Il se retourna et lui dit "je reviens, ne pars pas cette fois hein ?" Elle répondit avec un franc sourire. Il descendit les escaliers afin de trouver quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine pour Nyu. Yuka était apparemment en train de finir d'essuyer les couverts avec Mayu.

"Nyu est réveillé" il annonça joyeux aux deux filles.

"Oh génial !" dit Mayu tout en sautant sur place. "Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit Kouta. "Mais elle est fatiguée donc ne l'embête pas trop longtemps."

"Promis !" elle dit en courant dans les escaliers.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des restes du diner ?" il demande en se tournant vers Yuka. Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment avant de murmurer

"Oui, dans le réfrigérateur..."

"Ca ne va pas ?" dit Kouta, en remarquant qu'elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Tout va très bien..." elle se retourna et continua d'essuyer les couverts.

Il réchauffa le repas qu'il venait de trouver dans le réfrigérateur au four à micro-ondes. "Bien, alors j'amène ceci à Nyu" il dit en désignant le repas qu'il avait dans les mains. Yuka ne répondit rien. Il commença à monter les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Nyu. Yuka, de son côté, arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se mit à pleurer.

 _"Idiot, Kouta tu es un idiot..."_

Kouta frappa à la porte de la chambre de Nyu et entra. Il vit Mayu, assise sur le lit à coté de Nyu, discutant silencieusement avec elle apparemment.

"Ah, Kouta" dit Mayu en regardant vers la porte. "Je vais vous laisser maintenant." Elle dit une dernière chose dans le creux de l'oreille de Nyu avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle se retourna et dit d'une voix enjouée "à demain Nyu !" Lucy lui répondit avec un sourire, avant que la porte coulissante ne se referme.

"Mayu... est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial" dit Lucy en s'adressant à Kouta. Il se rapprocha du lit avec son plateau dans les mains. "Je ne la connais pas vraiment" dit-elle, "mais j'ai quelques souvenirs de Nyu... Pourquoi tient-elle tant à me connaitre ?"

"Je suppose qu'elle est comme ça, après tout tu fais aussi partie de cette famille" répondit Kouta.

"Non, Nyu fait partie de la famille, pas moi" elle répliqua.

"Mais tu es Nyu, tu es... Lucy." il répondit calmement.

"Kaede" elle dit tout à coup.

"Quoi ?"

"Kaede" elle répéta. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom" elle rougissait légèrement. "C'est Kaede."

Un peu surpris, Kouta répondu "mais Nana m'a dit que tu t'appelais Lucy... non ?"

"Lucy est seulement le nom que m'a donné l'institut... mon vrai nom est Kaede."

"Kaede" il répéta comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Il posa une main sur sa tête, "Je suis heureux d'être le premier à l'apprendre" il dit dans un grand sourire. Et elle était heureuse aussi de se confier enfin pour la première fois à quelqu'un en qui elle avait réellement confiance. Mais ce bonheur ne pouvait durer éternellement. Tôt ou tard, ils viendront la chercher. Peut-être bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Elle sentit une présence, non pas Nana car elle la sentait depuis un moment déjà, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas une présence menaçante, mais pour quelle raison un Diclonius serait-il dans les parages si ce n'était pour elle.

"Kouta, où est Nana ?" elle dit subitement.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?" demanda Nana un peu surprise. Elle était en train de discuter avec deux hommes devant la porte d'entrée de la Kaede House. L'un d'eux était grand et blond et l'autre tout aussi grand avec des cheveux argentés.

"Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes venues pour l'aider." dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

"Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?" s'exclama Nana. "Vous êtes Diclonius, je le sens. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas l'institut qui vous a envoyé pour la tuer ?"

"Car sinon, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation avec vous. Nous serions entrée de force" répondit le deuxième homme.

"C'est vrai, mais..." Mais avant que Nana ne puisse continuer, Kaede est soudainement apparu derrière elle.

Kenjiro ploya le genou, "ma reine, vous êtes vivante" il dit tout en baissant la tête. Il remarqua aussi un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns juste à côté de Kaede, la soutenant par le bras.

"Reine ?" dit Nana.

"Relève toi et arrête de m'appeler Reine, c'est énervant à la fin" répondit Kaede.

"Comme vous voulez" dit Kenjiro.

"Qui est l'homme avec toi ?" elle lui demanda, méfiante.

"Eh bien, c'est un Diclonius. Il m'a aidé à me sortir d'un mauvais pas." répondit Kenjiro.

"Tu lui fais confiance ?" Kaeda demanda.

"Pour l'instant...oui" il répondit en regardant Daïsuke dans les yeux.

"Enchantée, je m'appelle Daïsuke et je suis venu des Etats-Unis pour vous aider." il dit poliment en s'adressant à Kaede.

Cette déclaration surpris un peu Kouta. Pour lui, l'homme ne ressemblait pas du tout à un Américain. Il avait tout à fait les traits d'un typique Japonais. "Des Etats-Unis ?" il demanda.

"Oui" déclara Daïsuke. "J'y ai vécu toute ma vie, mais je suis d'origine Japonaise."

"Oh je vois. Alors ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Kouta" il tendit la main dans sa direction, Daïsuke la serra en retour.

"Et si nous rentrions à l'intérieur ?" proposa Kouta. Ils acceptèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale, le salon. Il y avait deux jeunes femmes assises sur un canapé en train de regarder la télévision.

"Qui sont ces hommes ?" demanda Yuka un peu inquiète.

"Tout va bien" la rassura Kouta. "Ce sont des amis de Ny... de Kaede."

"Qui ?"

"De moi" répondit subitement Kaede. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Yuka et Mayu.

"Je suis Daïsuke, enchantées mesdemoiselles" il dit en s'adressant à elle.

"Et moi Kenjiro" répondit le deuxième homme.

"Oh" dit Yuka. Elle était un peu perdue, mais elle décida de les accueillir comme tout convives. "Alors venez-vous asseoir." Elle leur proposa des sièges autour de la table. Ils s'y sont tous installé. Kouta était en bout de table, Yuka de l'autre. Kaede était à gauche de Kouta, suivi par Mayu. À sa droite se tenais Kenjiro, puis Daïsuke, et enfin Nana juste à gauche de Yuka. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue, personne n'osa engager en premier la conversation.

"Euhh" commença Yuka. "Auriez-vous faim ou soif ?" elle demanda aux deux hommes. Elle devait le reconnaitre, ils étaient plutôt beaux. Le plus jeune des deux avait un beau sourire, quant au deuxième bien qu'un peu plus âgée, était plutôt bien bâti.

"Je ne dirais pas non à un si joli visage" répondit Daïsuke. Yuka se mit légèrement à rougir.

"Je prendrais bien aussi quelque chose à boire merci" dit à son tour Kenjiro.

"Je vous apporte ça tout de suite" elle se leva et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?" demanda Kaede une fois que Yuka était partie.

Kenjiro et Daïsuke se regardèrent pour savoir lequel aller commencer en premier. Kenjiro prit les devants.

"Je suis ici pour vous protéger de toutes menaces, ma Reine... excusez-moi, comment dois-je vous appeler ?" il demanda un peu confus.

Kaede regarda Kouta dans les yeux, elle sourit. "Lucy" dit-elle en s'adressant à Kenjiro. Daïsuke laissa échapper un petit rire imperceptible.

"C'est vous qui nous avez appelé, Lucy" continua Kenjiro. "Mais sachez bien que tous les diclonius n'ont pas tous les mêmes intentions" dit-il en regardant du coin de l'oeil l'homme qui était à coté de lui.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda Kouta, perplexe.

"Je veux dire que tous les diclonius ne sont pas tous ici pour aider Lucy. Ils viennent en ce moment même du monde entier ici, à Kamakura. Et certains n'ont pas approuvé sa relation avec... vous." en désignant Kouta.

"Mes relations ne regardent que moi" répliqua Kaede.

"Et c'est pour ça que je suis là" répondu Kenjiro. "Certains voyent d'un mauvais oeil votre relation avec un humain." C'est ce moment que choisit Yuka pour revenir de la cuisine. Elle avait préparé du thé pour les deux invités, ainsi qu'une carafe et d'autres verres au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin.

"Je vous remercie mademoiselle" dit Daïsuke avec un grand sourire qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure.

"Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu ?" demanda Kaede en regardant Daïsuke. Il se mit à boire lentement son thé avant de répondre

"sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Tu m'as appelé... Kaede." Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant son propre nom sortir de la bouche de cet homme.

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit mon nom. Qui es-tu au juste ?" Il reposa son verre et souriait encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait attendu longtemps ce moment pour lui dire.

"Eh bien, je... je suis ton frère, Kaede" il déclara lentement.

"QUOI ?" ils dirent tous à l'unisson.


	9. Une personne pour changer le monde

**Coucou ça va bien ? Je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas si simple que ça de gérer la timeline entre les persos. J'ai du donc faire quelques ajustement dans les précédents chapitre pour que le temps concorde entre tout les persos. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une personne pour changer le monde**

Ni homme, ni machine, ni rien. Bando n'était plus rien depuis que l'institut s'était occupé de lui. Ils l'avaient transformé en un monstre, l'un de ces monstres qui le dégoutait. Mais il ne pouvait pas être qualifié de robot, d'humain ou de diclonius... il était devenu un hybride. Il était à la fois chacun d'eux, et à la fois aucun. Enfermée dans l'institut. Tenue en laisse comme un chien. Il exécutait les ordres du directeur. Mais bien qu'il était dégoûté de lui-même, il avait peut-être maintenant une chance de vaincre la femme qui lui avait causé toutes ces souffrances. Bando était comme d'habitude ces temps-ci à la salle d'entrainement. Non pas qu'il le voulait, mais par obligation. Il découpait en série des mannequins fait de bois. Kakuzawa avait exigé qu'il soit prêt le plus tôt possible.

"C'est excellent Bando-san, vraiment excellent" dit un homme qui s'avança derrière lui. "Encore hier, vous n'arriviez même pas à soulever une chaise, et voila le résultat aujourd'hui. C'est très prometteur."

Bando se retourna et n'eut qu'une envie, arracher la tête de cette vipère. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. L'institut n'aurait pas donné à Bando de tel pouvoir sans une garantie. Et c'est ainsi que fût placés des explosifs dans tout son corps. Mais il s'en moquait totalement, son seul et unique but était Lucy. Sur ce point, lui et Kakuzawa était bien d'accord. Bien qu'ils ne pensent pas de la même façon sur ce que signifier "la ramener". Oui la ramener, mais en petits morceaux selon Bando. Il se fichait bien de ce qui allait lui arriver une fois sa vengeance accomplie.

"Eikichi" dit un Bando grincheux.

"Vous avez reçu votre première mission du directeur. Récupérer un certain diclonius complice avec Lucy.

Bando fronça les sourcils "encore un diclonius qui s'est échappé ?"

"Il ne s'est pas vraiment échappé" répondit Eikichi en redressant ses lunettes. "Il a sans doute toujours vécu à l'extérieur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Voyez plutôt" il lui tendit une photo.

"Que ?!" s'exclama Bando. On voyait sur la photo un homme. Légèrement mât de peau, cheveux argentés. Mais plus important encore, deux cornes qui sortaient de son crâne. "Un mec diclonius ! Putain, ça existe ça ?"

"Nous n'avions jusque-là jamais eu connaissance d'aucun mâle silpelit. C'est une découverte extraordinaire. C'est pourquoi nous voulons que vous vous chargiez de le récupérer. Il a déja été saisis par une de nos équipes, mais il a été sauvé par une personne inconnue." finit-il.

Bando froissa la photo dans sa main. "Héhé, quand est-ce que la chasse commence ? J'ai hate de sortir de cet endroit de merde" dit Bando en souriant.

"Bientôt, bientôt" répondit Eikichi. "Mais vous n'irez pas seul, je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà..." il désigna une petite personne qui s'approcha d'eux.

"Toi !" dit Bando en ayant reconnu tout de suite la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui l'avait auparavant plaqué contre le mur de l'entrepôt.

"Lui ?" elle répondit. "En quoi il va m'être utile ? Il est faible" elle ricana.

"Espèce de sale ga..." commença Bando avant d'être interrompu.

"Ça suffit vous deux." exclama Eikichi. "Vous allez devoir faire équipe pour trouver l'homme que l'on recherche."

"QUOI ?" les deux répondirent à l'unisson.

"Avec cette gamine ?" hurla Bando.

"Avec ce vantard ?" hurla à son tour numéro 12.

Eikichi sourait en y pensant. _"Héhé, ça pourrait devenir intéressant tous les deux."_

"Prends bien soin de lui, Azami" il sortit un bonbon de sa poche et l'offrit à la silpelit.

* * *

Une jeune fille d'origine japonaise arpentait les ruelles de Kamakura, elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle était venue de loin pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elle fouillait les poubelles car elle n'avait ni argent, ni nourriture. Deux personnes agées passèrent par là.

"Petite, tout va bien ?" demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle lentement. Il remarqua qu'elle était sale, qu'elle avait les vêtements déchirés et qu'elle était sans doute affamée. La jeune fille arrêta de fouiller les poubelles et se sentit gênée.

"Tu n'as pas d'argent ma fille ?" dit la femme à coté de l'homme âgée.

"Non...je..." elle bafouilla.

"Tiens, prend ceci mon enfant" dit l'homme en lui tendant quelques billets. Elle était heureuse, elle avait assez d'argent pour s'acheter un bon repas et plus encore.

"Merci monsieur" dit la jeune fille enthousiasmée. Les personnes âgées sourirent en retour. Elle commença à se diriger vers un petit restaurant qu'elle avait perçu auparavant. Sur le chemin, elle fût arrêtée par deux étranges personnes, un homme à lunettes noires et une petite fille plus petite qu'elle.

"Tss, c'est pas elle" dit l'homme en se retournant pour repartir. il reprit la marche quand il entendit soudainement quelque chose toucher lourdement le sol. Il se retourna pour voir une tête sanglante qui gisait à coté d'un corps d'enfant.

"Sale gamine ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" il hurla tout en tirant Azami vers lui.

"Ben, elle était inutile non ? Alors je me suis occupé d'elle" elle répondit avec une voix de petite fille. Bando grommela. Il la relâcha et Azami tomba sur le sol.

"Ne refait plus ça, on est la uniquement pour ce gars. On ne touche à personne d'autre pigé ?" il dit fermement. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, elle semblait pensive.

"Oh, je sais, tu es sensible !" elle s'exclama. Bando grogna, cette petite fille n'avait aucune pitié. Humain ou diclonius, peu lui importait tant que c'était son ennemie. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir. Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui a appris à haïr les êtres vivants, supprimer toutes formes d'émotions pour au final en faire une parfaite machine à tuer.

"On y va, gamine." dit Bando. Elle se releva et se pressa de le rejoindre en marchant à ses côtés.

"Oui papa" répondit Azami avec une pointe d'humour. Ils reprirent leurs recherches. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient détecté uniquement des auras de diclonius isolé, mais ils venaient de trouver quelque chose d'autre. Plusieurs signatures diclonius rassemblées en un même point.

"Tu les sens toi aussi ?" demanda Bando.

"Oui...ça pourrait devenir intéressant." elle souriait de toutes ses petites dents.

* * *

Dans un grand laboratoire, une femme travaillait seule. Aucun des scientifiques de l'institut ne pouvait l'aider dans sa tâche car personne hormis le défunt docteur Kakuzawa ne comprenait la physiologie du virus diclonius. Elle essaya de progresser le plus lentement possible à l'élaboration du virus, car elle ne souhaitait pas le voir apparaître un jour. Arakawa travaillait en secret à terminer les recherches du docteur Kakuzawa afin de contrecarrer les plans du directeur. Un ding retentit soudainement dans la salle. Elle ouvrit la centrifugeuse et en extraya un petit flacon.

"Bingo !" elle s'exclama. _"Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Kakuzawa."_

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit, un homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes entra dans la salle. Elle se dêpêcha de mettre le flacon de l'antivirus dans sa poche.

"Tout se passe pour le mieux mademoiselle Arakawa ?" demanda l'homme.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" elle répondit. "Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer."

L'homme fut un peu surpris, mais retrouva vite le sourire. "Oh, je me disais juste que vous deviez vous sentir seule dans un grand laboratoire comme celui-ci, je suis juste venue vous tenir compagnie." C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans l'institut, elle ne parlait pas à beaucoup de personnes. Son quotidien se résumait aux allées venues entre ses appartements et le labo, et parfois chez le directeur. Qui ne manquait pas d'occasion pour abuser d'elle, mais elle préparait sa vengeance en secret. Kakuzawa voulait son virus, il l'aura c'est certain. Mais pas sans un antivirus.

"C'est... merci" répondit Arakawa.

Il s'approcha d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses recherches. "Je peux vous aider pour que ce soit ?" il demanda.

Elle réfléchit un instant, elle seule pouvait continuer les recherches pour le virus. Mais elle manquait de main d'oeuvre pour des choses beaucoup plus simples. "Eh bien, j'aurai bien besoin d'un assistant. Mais le directeur Kakuzawa a expressément interdit..."

L'homme la coupa "nous ne lui dirons rien" il dit en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Bien alors... quel est votre nom déjà ?" elle demanda.

"Eikichi" il répondit poliment avant que les deux ne commencent à se mettre au travail. Ensemble, ils préparèrent dans un laboratoire caché aux yeux du monde ce qui pourrait être la fin de l'humanité, ou sa sauvegarde selon les choix que fera Arakawa.


	10. Le bonheur est éphémère

**Yo ! J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre étant donné que je n'ai aucune base sur laquelle m'appuyer. Envie de connaitre un peu les parents de Kaede ? Prenez du plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le bonheur est éphémère**

Il était tard, mais on entendait une conversation jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. Un groupe de personnes était apparemment en train de discuter tranquillement mais la conversation semblait avoir dégénéré. Après un silence comme dans un cimetière, l'atmosphère était devenue explosive.

 _"Frère ? impossible..."_ pensa Kaede.

"Menteur !" elle hurla. Elle deploya un vecteur et le lança en direction du torse de Daïsuke. Il fut plaqué lourdement contre le mur, en arrachant une bonne partie. Mayu et Yuka crièrent de panique. Nana et Kenjiro reculèrent pour se mettre à l'abri de l'attaque.

"Kaede !" cria Kouta de surprise. Mais elle semblait ne rien entendre, la colère semblait après prise le dessus. Elle tenait fermement Daïsuke contre le mur avec un vecteur. Il était encore conscient mais il haletait légèrement.

"Pour qui tu travailles ? L'institut ? Kakuzawa ?" elle lui demande dans une rage folle.

Étrangement, il semblait plus gêné par sa position que par une quelconque douleur. Kaede l'avait remarqué, il avait protégé son dos avec des vecteurs.

"Frapper d'abord, poser les questions ensuite hein ?" il répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

Kaede reserre encore plus son étreinte. "Réponds !" elle commanda.

Kouta posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kaede. "Calme toi, laisse le parler s'il te plaît" il dit gentillement. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, elle concéda. Kaede relâcha son emprise. Daïsuke tomba sur le sol à genoux, il toussa légèrement. Elle se leva furieuse et sortie de la pièce pour se diriger vers le jardin à l'entrée de la maison.

"Kaede, attends" dit Kouta en la suivant. Kenjiro, Nana, Mayu et Yuka avait regardé la scène sans dire mot. La maison était redevenue silencieuse. Daïsuke avait le visage contre le sol, mains sur la tête. Yuka était la première à se lever et se diriger vers lui.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as mal ?" elle lui demande en s'approchant lentement vers lui. Mais il ne répondit pas, il resta la tête coucher au sol. Mayu, Nana et Kenjiro se levèrent et se rapprocha aussi vers lui. Yuka posa une main sur son dos pour le rassurer. Il se redressa lentement.

"Oui, ça fait mal" il répondit avec une main sur le coeur. Il était en train de pleurer. Mayu le rassura elle aussi en posant une main sur son dos.

"J'étais heureux... j'étais heureux d'apprendre que ma soeur était toujours vivante. Elle est ma seule famille. La seule qu'il me reste. Mais elle m'a rejetée..." il baissa la tête.

"Est-ce que tu es réellement son frère ?" demande Kenjiro.

"Oui... nous sommes jumeaux" répondus Daïsuke. Cette déclaration étonna encore plus tout le monde.

"Alors, tu es un..." commença Kenjiro.

"Oui" répondit-il simplement.

"Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ?" demande Yuka.

"En fait" commença Nana en s'adressant à tous le monde, "il dit qu'il est un pur Diclonius. Kenjiro et moi sommes des silpelits, des diclonius impurs. Mais lui est un vrai Diclonius, comme Lucy. Il peut... il peut se reproduire par méthode naturelle..." elle finit en baissant légèrement la tête.

"Oh... je vois" dit Yuka. Elle et Mayu comprirent parfaitement les explications simples mais claires de Nana.

"Alors, si toute cette histoire est vraie. Pourquoi tu réapparais maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir été là pour elle avant ? " demande Kenjiro.

"Je vais tout vous expliquer..." il se redressa pour commencer à parler.

* * *

C'était le crépuscule, une femme faisait la cuisine dans un modeste mais joli petit appartement. Elle préparait le repas pour, semblerait-il, plus d'une personne. Un homme habillé d'un élégant costume deux pièces avec un porte-document dans les mains entra dans la maison.

"Je suis rentré" il annonça.

"Bienvenue, mon chéri" répondit la femme qui s'empressa de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

"Je suis épuisé" dit l'homme. "Un collègue était absent aujourd'hui, j'ai dû m'occuper d'une partie de son travail. Je suis bien content que cette journée soit finie" il dit en s'affalant sur le canapé. "En tout cas ça sent rudement bon !"

"Alors, j'ai une nouvelle qui va te redonner le moral. Je suis enceinte !" elle répondit enjouer.

Il se leva subitement du canapé. "Quoi ? C'est vrai ? C'est... c'est merveilleux !" il s'exclama tout en étreignant sa femme.

 **9 mois plus tard...**

"Poussez !" dit une sage-femme. La douleur était très forte. Son ventre était deux fois plus qu'une pastèque.

"Continuez, c'est très bien. Il arrive." Elle redoubla d'efforts quand il finit enfin par sortir complètement.

"C'est un beau garçon" elle annonça à la mère ainsi qu'au père qui était aussi présent dans la salle.

"Daïsuke" dit le père tout sourire en regardant son fils, remarquant une déformation osseuse au niveau de son crâne. Mais le travail n'était fait qu'a moitié, car un nouvel être se préparait encore à naître.

"Continuez à pousser, vous y êtes presque" dit la sage-femme. Après avoir épuisé toutes ses forces dans un dernier effort, le deuxième bébé finit par sortir lui aussi.

"Vous voilà également parent d'une mignonne petite fille, félicitation pour vos jumeaux !" exclame la sage-femme. Elle la déposa dans les bras de sa mère, à coté de son frère. Elle aussi possédait la même déformation osseuse que son frère.

"Kaede" dit doucement la mère épuisé tout en serrant ses deux enfants contre elle. Le père s'approcha de sa femme et de ses enfants.

"Maintenant, nous sommes une vraie famille." dit le père en embrassant sur le front sa femme fatigué .

"Ne vous en faites pas pour la déformation osseuse, ce n'est rien de grave." dit la sage-femme. "Il n'y a aucun risque de cancer."

Des années passèrent et le couple n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Après beaucoup d'efforts du père qui travaillait sans relâche, ils avaient déménagé dans une plus grande maison. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais les démons du passé refaisaient parfois surface. Miyu, la mère dont le nom signifié littéralement "belle lune", avait des choses à se reprocher. Elle fut influencée par une "voix" à commettre d'horribles actes. Son époux le savait. Et c'est grace à lui qu'elle a pu s'en sortir. Toute sa haine et ses remords ont été balayés par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Daïsuke et Kaede étaient maintenant âgés de 3 ans. Ils vivaient tous ensemble dans un parfait bonheur. Mais quelqu'un semblait-il voulait les en arracher.

"Miyu, répond s'il te plaît !" dit le père accroché à son téléphone. Après une petite attente, quelqu'un répondit.

"Oui ?" répondit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Miyu !" il cria. "C'est moi. Prends les enfants et rejoins-moi à la gare le plus rapidement possible, ne prend pas de bagage. Ils arrivent !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Akimitsu ? Qui arrive ?" elle répondit sceptique.

"Les soldats !" il exclama. "Ils nous ont retrouvés, il faut partir. Retrouve-moi le plus vite possible à la gare."

Miyu resta silencieuse quelques instants avait de dire "mais Kaede est toujours à la maternelle, je devais aller la chercher bientôt justement."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la récupérer. Retrouve-moi à la gare le plus rapidement possible."

"D'accord, je fais vite" elle répondit avant de raccrocher hâtivement le téléphone. Elle remplit rapidement son sac à main et quitta prestement la maison familiale avec le jeune Daïsuke.

"Où est-ce qu'on va maman ?" demande le petit Daïsuke.

"Voir papa, il a une surprise pour nous." essaya de dire Miyu en tentant d'être la plus calme possible. Le petit garçon sauta sur place à l'idée de recevoir peut-être un cadeau de son père. Ils sortirent de la maison et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la gare. C'était la fin de la journée, tout le monde rentrait du travail. Les enfants quittaient les écoles accompagnés de leurs parents. Miyu et son fils marchaient aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes pouvaient le supporter. La gare était, heureusement, proche de la maison. Seulement dix minutes à pied étaient nécessaires pour la rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Daïsuké était épuisé mais aussi heureux d'attendre sa récompense.

"Maman, où est Papa ?" demande Daïsuke.

"Ne t'en fait pas mon petit coeur, il va bientôt arriver" elle dit pour le rassurer.

 **Du coté du père...**

"Papa !" s'exclame Kaede avant de se jeter sur son père tout bras ouvert.

"On va rejoindre maman, d'accord ?" il dit en caressant sa tête.

"Oui !" elle répondit souriante.

Kaede était un peu surprise, ils ne prenaient pas le trajet habituel pour rentrer chez eux. Mais elle s'en fichait, papa a dit qu'ils allaient voir maman et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Après tout, il est rare que ce soit papa qui vienne la chercher. Du coup, elle était heureuse. Ils marchaient rapidement à travers les rues de la ville. Kaede n'arrivant plus à suivre, son père se mit à la porter, ce qu'elle apprécia.

"Hé vous !" hurla un homme habillé d'un long manteau beige à l'autre bout de la rue. Akimitsu savait qu'il faisait partie du groupe de soldats. Il se mit à courir précipitamment pour tenter de lui échapper.

"Suspect repéré, je répète, suspect repéré" il parla dans son talkie-walkie. "Secteur 3E, le suspect est en fuite demande renfort." Il se mit ensuite à lui courir après. L'avantage était pour lui car le suspect portait un enfant dans les bras. Mais Akimitsu avait l'avantage du terrain, il connaissait parfaitement la ville et tous ses recoins pour avoir vécu une bonne partie de sa vie ici. Il ne voulait cependant pas rejoindre sa femme. Il est inutile de les amener jusqu'à elle. Il décida alors de prendre un autre chemin. L'homme au talkie-walkie tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre, jusqu'à ce que Akimitsu réussisse enfin à le semer. Il se trouvait maintenant non loin d'un orphelinat.

"Où est-ce qu'on va, papa ?" demande Kaede un peu inquiète, ne connaissant pas l'endroit où elle était.

"Ne t'en fait pas, on fait juste un petit détour" répondit-il en essayant de sourire. Il entendit de nombreux hommes approcher.

"Cible repéré" cria une voix lointaine. Akimitsu se remit à courir. Mais, avec un enfant dans les bras, il avait du mal à tenir la distance. Les soldats se rapprochaient petit à petit. Et ici, aucun endroit pour se cacher, du moins pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, cacher sa fille et attirer les soldats vers lui. Il aperçut un petit ravin, assez profond pour cacher un enfant. Il descendit dans le ravin et déposa sa fille au sol.

"Kaede, tu vas m'attendre bien sagement ici. Papa va revenir..." il ne put s'empêcher de trembler en prononçant ses paroles. "Papa va revenir" il dit une deuxième fois en l'étreignant très fort comme ci qu'elle allait tomber s'il la relâchait.

"C'est une surprise ?" demande Kaede.

"Oui..." menti son père les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda sa fille une dernière fois puis se retourna et entrepris de remonter le ravin. Une fois en haut, il commença à faire le maximum de bruit dans le but d'attirer les soldats vers lui. Aux bruits de leurs pas, il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Il commença à courir dans une direction opposée à sa fille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la trouve. Il sortit un téléphone de sa veste puis composa rapidement un numéro.

"Allo ?" répondit une voix féminine.

"Miyu ! Tu dois partir. Emmène Daïsuke avec toi et quittez ce pays" il dit tout essouflé en continuant à courir.

Elle était choquée. "Où est Kaede ?"

Mais Akimitsu ne pouvait prendre le risque que sa femme vienne chercher Kaede et qu'ils les trouvent elle et le petit Daïsuke.

"Elle... elle est morte" il mentit avec un pincement au coeur. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le téléphone si ce n'était que des sanglots.

"Miyu, je... je suis" est la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de sentir une atroce douleur dans le dos qui le mit à terre. C'était les soldats qui avaient réussi à le rattraper. Ils lui avaient tiré dessus dans le dos plusieurs fois. Il gisait sur le sol encore conscient mais il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger. Il n'avait même pas assez de force pour parler. Kaede ressentit une douleur au coeur.

"Papa..." elle dit, assise seule au fond du ravin. Attendant que son père vienne la chercher. Mais il ne le fit jamais...


End file.
